poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Defeat the Ghost
They are inside a huge box Daffy: Ouch! That hurt! Ron: My bad! Harry: Quite, everyone. Ace: Shhhh... Ron: Ow! That hurt! Wile: It wasn't me. Taz: Sorry! Ace: How come we have to be the bait? Harry: Good plan, was it? Hermione: Careful! They heard someone's coming and they jump out Ace: Got ya! Harry: What the? It was Snape's Contraction Ron: It was Snape's Contraction! They are fighting it and they defeated it Harry: We did it! The mystery have solved. Then Slughorn has arrived Slughorn: Did you catch the Thief? Hermione: Of course. Ace: And I don't know... Why that Ghost want's to steal those potion? Slughorn: A ghost? Harry: His Contraction. It was moving puppet made by Snape. Slughorn: Hmm... Snape made a moving puppet? I get it... He is always tinkering with things. Now listen, Harry. I'd like to thank you, and while helping me for all the Potion's you made is something only I can do, I can give you an idea of what it's like. Harry: Thank you, Slughorn. He did ride Broom and fly off Slughorn: Uses all that poor puppet wanted was a heart. They went back to Hogwarts Snape: You're saying that my contraption didn't get stolen. It ran away by its own. Ace: Yes. Snape: In this case, my contraption may have worked. Ace: Slughorn think maybe it left because it was trying to find a heart. Shape: exactly. Unlike the Heartless, it wasn't equipped with a heart. He left Ace: But if it wanted a heart, why was it going around stealing all those Potion's? Ginny: Maybe because... Potion's that creates was a heart when Wizard who are kind and wise. Ace: Hmmm... well, when you put it that way, I feel kinda bad for it. Then Harry came back Harry: I'm back. They saw snow again Ron: Looks like it's snowing again. But why.... Ace: Because Ron... when everybody has a holiday, they will have some kind hearts to play with your friends. Ginny: No, Ace... What really count's- what's rally special- is the act of giving a holiday. To wish deep in your heart to make someone else happy. Harry: Right... that's it. Thank you, Ginny, you were right after all. What... my heart is reacting.... I feel so... happy. Wile: It's because of Ginny's Kindness. Harry: You sure? This wonderful feeling? Oh, Ginny. You've given me the nicest holiday in the world! And I've nothing to give you in refund. What would you like? Something most special to you? Ginny: The nicest holiday I could ever ask for, Harry, is just to be with you. Harry: You don't even have to ask for that. They walk together Ace: Maybe I never gave her a real present after all. Daffy: Who was it? Wile: Well, I bet Lexi would like most anything you gave her. Ace: I know. That's what made it so hard to decide. Daffy: It's not a gift, it's what's in your heart! You bet, Lexi's like Ginny! Wile: Well, as long as she can be with you, what else does she need? They look at Ginny and Harry walk together, and Ace imagine about him and Lexi walk together Ace: I will give you a give, Lexi.